Addicted
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *Set two years after What you were once to me* Dawn and Scott's lives were as normal as a life can get, until one nights actions leads to changing their lives and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So hey everyone, I'm back with a new TDROTI fic! It follows after What you were once to me. Both Scott and Dawn are 18 now, so technically, they're adults. Okay, so anyway, there are few things I would like to share. 1. Dawn gets pregnant and I don't want anyone to think that this is some "oh wow, she's pregnant, so stupid." I can't control what anyone thinks, but I hope you won't think that. 2. There might be minor OC characters, since they're living in Scott's town.

No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. I don't own TDROTI and never will. Thank you

* * *

**It's not like you to turn away,**

**From all the bullshit I can't take,**

**It's not like me to walk away**

**-Addicted by Saving Abel**

* * *

_January 4, 2012, Wednesday morning, 2 years since TDROTI_

Some people think time goes by very quickly, such as the saying time flies when you're having fun. For Dawn though, it seemed to be the exact opposite_. _Time seemed to go by rather slowly. Ever since that fateful summer when she was sixteen, her perspective on this changed. Everything she and Scott did seemed slow, well most of the time. It was as if she were learning to live again, to start over, and in a way, she had.

After Total Drama Revenge of the Island, everything had changed. Some changes were good, and some not so good. Her parents had disowned her and completely walked out of her life, but she had found Scott, her soulmate. Knowing that made things easier, not better, but bearable. Moving to a new place, to start over had been challenging. The home she was staying with had a daughter, who was now in fourth grade. Being in a home that wasn't broken hadn't been easy, but the family was kind and patient.

This morning however, seemed different than most mornings. As usual, Dawn woke up early, made her bed, and meditated before getting ready for school, but something had changed in all of this. The minute she got out of bed, she felt this strange urge to vomit. She raced to the bathroom, nearly tripping on the rug and barely made it to the toilet, hacking and giving coughs as vomit poured out of her mouth.

"Dawn? What's going on? Are you not feeling well?" A voice asked from the doorway and Dawn turned to see her foster mother in the doorway, her brown eyes looking concerned. Mrs. Monroe was a tall woman, with honey brown hair and a warm personality to match with it. She taught at the local Elementry school, where her daughter Alicia went. She walked over to Dawn, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You're not feverish, perhaps it was just an upset stomach." She said, taking a few steps back and a relieved smile on her face. Dawn nodded and wipped her mouth, flushing the toilet.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Dawn answered and Mrs. Monroe walked out, Dawn following her and heading into her room, putting on a light blue sweater and jeans. She ran a brush through her thick blond locks, feeling the softness of her hair. Brushing some of it back, she could see the scars from her childhood, though they didn't bother her much now. She sighed and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, where Alicia was sitting and coloring something on the table. Dawn smiled when she saw her, feeling warm with all the happy auras around her. "Good morning Alicia."

Alicia looked up and smiled. "Morning Dawn!" Was all she said and she went back to coloring. Dawn looked at Mrs. Monroe, who was over the stove making apple pancakes. Mr. Monroe had to leave for work early, but that was okay. He needed to support his family.

"Dawn?"

"Yes Alicia?"

Alicia bit her lip, "Are you going to leave us when you graduate?" She finished, looking at the older girl with worried eyes. Dawn gave a gentle smile and patted the girl's head.

"I won't leave right away, but I may go to college."

Alicia thought about this. "Mom, what's college?"

"College is a school for highschool graduates who want to continue their education. A full college education takes up to seven years." Mrs. Monroe answered, not looking up from her cooking. Alicia made a face.

"Ick, who wants to spend that long in school?"

Mrs. Monroe smiled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of the girls, shaking her head. "People who want to have good jobs."

Dawn gave a laugh at Alicia's miffed expression. Looking at the clock, Mrs. Monroe quickly hurried them and they headed out the door at exactly 7:30. After dropping Dawn off at the high school, she immediatly met up with Scott, who was yelling at some freshmen for bumping into him.

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! Oh, hey Dawn." He said, as if yelling at someone and then addressing her was normal. Dawn just gave him a patient smile and held his hand gently.

"Scott, your aura tells me you're in a bad mood. Why?"

Scott sighed and looked her in the eyes, sending goose bumps down her spine. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, plus, I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? Did you not put up the dream catcher I gave you?"

Scott's guilty expression gave his answer away and Dawn shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "Scott, you shouldn't ignore the supernatural. It is real you know."

"I'll believe that when B actually talks." Scott replied back, mentioning their friend from Total Drama revenge of the island. Dawn couldn't help but give a smile at that one. Hearing the first bell, she and Scott walked to their first hour class, History with Mr. Hedge. All through class, Dawn didn't concentrate on what Mr. Hedge was saying. Her mind was too focused on what happened earlier that morning. She wasn't sick, but she hadn't eaten much during dinner last night.

A tiny suggestion ran across her mind, but she shook it away. It was ridicolous. She and Scott had only had intercourse once, and that was two weeks ago. Besides, if she were pregnant, wouldn't she have known earlier?

"Ms. Fletcher?"

Dawn immediatly looked up, a pink hue running over her face. "Yes?"

"Would you please follow along in our lesson? If it's that boring, then you should leave."

Dawn's face darkened even further as the class giggled and Scott sent a confused look in her direction, considering how she usually paid attention in class. He frowned, and stared at the teacher, knowing something was wrong. Dawn on the other hand, knew something was wrong. She could feel it and when something was wrong, she knew it was not something to ignore.

* * *

She left Scott that afternoon, saying she had to go home and baby sit Alicia. She felt horribly bad for lying to him and it was something she never wanted to do, but she had to do this. All day, she had felt sick with nausea, dizzy spells, and headaches. During her free period, she went to the library and pulled out a book on pregnancy; which was the last things she wanted to do, but she read it anyway.

The signs had all matched up, but that didn't mean that she was. It could mean anything. So she walked into the pharmacy, finding a pregnancy test and paying for it, trying to ignore the face the checkout lady gave her. She hurried home and thanked who ever was up there that Alicia was at dance class and Mrs. Monroe was with her. She hurried into the bathroom, locking the door and began to use the pregnancy test** (1)**

She waited for a few minutes, her heart pounding a little. There was no way that she could be, the idea of her having a child was ludicrous! Did she even have the right to be a mother?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Dawn looked down at the test and froze. The screen was green and black words read PREGNANT. She shook her head, sinking to the floor and sat against the wall, muttering no over to herself. This could not be happening, she was only eighteen! She would be graduating soon and she didn't want a child right now!

What was she going to tell Scott? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? He didn't seem the father type. Dawn sighed and took a couple calming breaths, trying to keep a grip on reality. She was going to tell Scott, she had to and as much she didn't want to, it was his right to know. Her thoughts turned over to the night she and Scott had performed their intercourse, her cheeks turning pink at the thought of it.

* * *

_"Scott?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Are you sure we did the right thing?"_

_Scott looked at her in the eyes, pulling her naked flesh closer to him and wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Don't tell me you're regretting it?"_

_Dawn shook her head, tracing the freckles on his chest. "It's just that, so many people have done this before and...they don't always turn out alright."_

_Scott sighed and gave her a gentle look, something he only gave for her. "Listen Dawn," he started, "Nothing is going to happen. And even if something does, I'm not going to stop loving you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

Please review!

1. I don't know how to use a pregnancy test, sorry ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas! I'm back and I'm impressed that so many people are liking this so far. I can't wait until I can add Pappy in all of this ^-^. Yeah, I have my own little image of what he is like. Anyway, I don't own TDROTI and never will. No flames please. If you don't like this, I don't mind but please don't say this is shit or that I suck or something. I hope you all don't think that, but if you do, I'm sorry my writing doesn't please you. I do however like praise and constructive crit.

Oh, and when the time comes around, please don't ask for the baby to be a boy or girl or more than one baby. I see it happen too often where a character has twins. I have already decided on what the gender is, so I hope it will keep you on suspense.

* * *

_"Scott, I have something to tell you." Dawn said as she stood in the park with Scott, a worried look on her face. Scott raised an eye brow at her, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"What is it, Dawn?" He asked, his eyes now narrowing as she fidgeted in her spot. Dawn swallowed and looked him in the eyes._

_"Scott, I'm pregnant."_

_"..."_

_"Scott?"_

_"..."_

_"Scott, please say something! I can't do this alone!"_

_Scott looked back up at her from staring at the ground and turned away from her, giving her a glare from over his shoulder. "Deal with this yourself. You're the one carrying the damn thing."_

_Dawn took a step back. "What? Scott, it's your child! It's your responsibility too!"_

_"It's your problem, not mine. I don't want to be with you now. If you still want to be with me, get it aborted."_

_"What! Abortion is wrong!"_

_"Well, then I guess you just lost me. Good bye."_

* * *

Dawn shot awake and ran to the bathroom, forgeting to lock the door this time. She haunched her shoulders over as bile exited her mouth, feeling tears flow out of her eyes. There was no mistake that she was pregnant. She had the test retaken, and the result was the same. Dawn Fletcher was pregnant. It seemed that maybe Mother Earth was upset with her, but why? Dawn still meditated and contributed to helping the earth. It didn't make any sense!

"Dawn, is something the matter?" Mrs. Monroe asked from the door way, a calm look in her dark eyes. Dawn paused, trying to catch her breath from all the bile that had come out.

"N..No, nothing's wrong. I just don't feel well."

Mrs. Monroe sighed. "You haven't felt well practically all month. Dawn, be honest, is there something I should know about?"

Dawn shook her head, an unconvincing look on her face. "No, No I'm fine."

"Dawn, please tell me what's wrong. Please don't feel as if you have to keep it all in."

Dawn felt her lower lip tremble and she ran to Mrs. Monroe, throwing her arms around her and tears and sobs coming out of her. "I...I'm...I'm...pregnant! I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do!"

Mrs. Monroe sighed and stroked her hair, gently soothing her. "Shhh, it's okay Dawn, it's okay. I'm not happy about this and I'm a bit disapointed, but I'm not angry with you. You're eighteen. I'm here for you and I'm going to help you."

Dawn gave a sniff. "What amd I supposed to do first? How will things be now?"

"Well, first you need to tell Scott. That's the first step."

"Tell Scott? He'll hate me."

Mrs. Monroe shook her head. "I don't know about that. I've seen the way he looks at you, but I don't know how he'll react about a baby. He might just have to adjust to that on his own."

* * *

"Scott?"

Scott turned around from his locker, giving Dawn his trademark smirk and taking her hand into his. "What's up, babe?"

Dawn gave him a gentle smile, that also looked a little fake. She began to lead Scott away from his locker, feeling a bit nerveous as she did. She had taken Mrs. Monroe's advice and was planning to tell Scott right now. Even if she felt a little disoriented. They stood in the school garden and Dawn let go of his hand, facing him with the calmest look she could muster.

"Scott, we need to talk."

Scott raised an eye brow. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! It's not that, it's just..."

"Are you moving?"

"Scott..."

"Sorry."

Dawn sighed and swallowed her courage. "Scott, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out, watching his reaction from shock, to horror, back to shock, and then to an unreadable expression. "Scott?" She asked tentatively.

Scott, ddin't look to good, his head was swirling with all sorts of thoughts. What if he gave her an STD? He had been with other girls before. What if Dawn didn't survive her pregnancy? What if the baby died? All these 'what ifs' ran through his mind and he had to take a couple of breaths.

"Scott?" He heard Dawn ask again, noticing the look of fright on her face. Scott didn't say anything, he just looked numb. "Scott, if you want to break up with me, that's fine, I'll be okay-"

"No."

Dawn felt tears rise up in her eyes; Scott staring at her with a expression that held no anger. She took a step forward. "Scott, are you angry with me?"

"Why in hells name would I be angry with you? It's my fault, not yours. Guys are the one who carry sperm you know," he said serenely, well, as serenely as he could at the moment. "I'm not leaving you. Besides, it's our love child."

Dawn nodded and took Scott's hands, looking into his dark blue eyes. "Scott? What are we going to do? I can't raise a baby on my own. Besides, people are going to talk and I...I can't have more people hate me!" Her face was horrified. Scott pulled her into his arms, stroking her back, knowing full well she had trouble with people hating her, due to her bastard parents.

"I honestly don't know," he replied slowly, "I never thought it would come to this. At least not right now, but it doesn't matter. I'll make sure you get all the stuff you need."

"You will?"

Scott nodded. "You bet, and also, we're not naming our child something that has to do with nature."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to pick."

Dawn gave a laugh. "Alright Scott, if it's a girl, I get to pick, and if it's a boy, you can. Agreed?"

"Fine, but you know I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that."

Scott smirked, and then it somewhat fell as another thought crossed his mind. "Dawn."

"Hm?"

"We have to tell Pappy."

* * *

Meh, it's short, but that's okay. Next chapter is when Pappy finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys!

*Avoids flamming torches and pitch forks from readers*

I know, it's been a looooonnnnnngggggggg time. I just kind of fell out of Total drama, but it hasn't left me! I haven't abandoned this story! Please review and I don't own anything except for minor OC's. Thank you for your patience. Have some virtual cake!

**I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh,**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,**

**I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well,**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Scott, are you sure we should tell Pappy today? I mean, what if he reacts violently? His aura says he's been prone to do those sort of thins," Dawn said as she sat in Scott's truck, looking at her belly almost as if she were looking for a bump. It would be a while before that happened, but she could already feel her body begin to change. Scott kept his eyes glued to the road, his knuckles white.

"He's going to find out sooner or later," he answered back. "We might as well tell him now."

Dawn sighed, feeling him take her hand into his own. They pulled into the drive way of a white house with paint chips falling off and a picket fence. Scott walked out, slamming the door with Dawn right on his heels. They walked carefully into the house, their movements simoutaneous. Dawn gulped, hearing the sound of a t.v in the living room and the smell of chili still hung in the air.

Scott walked into the living room, smiling at his grandfather. "Hey Pappy, we're back."

Pappy looked up at his grandson, an annoyed look on his face. "Be quiet, boy! I'm watching the game!"

Scott frowned and marched over to the t.v, earing an angry call from Pappy. "What the hell? I was watching that! Didn't I teach you any manners, boy? Or did all my lectures got into one ear and out the other?" he looked at Dawn and muttered something under his breath. "So what do you kids want?"

Scott sat down on the couch, Dawn beside him and gave a perplexed smile. "Pappy, we need to tell you something."

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

Scott took Dawn's hand. "Dawn is pregnant," he said as calmly as he could. "We just wanted to let you know, before anyone else."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Pappy's face turned pink, then red, then a dark shade of red before going to purple. Dawn could sense all the emotions in his aura and it made her uneasy. These emotions were just flying out of him, until suddenly, they stopped. The room was absolutely still until...

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pappy laughed out, leaning back in his chair ans wipping an imaginary tear from his eye. "I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it!"

Dawn leaned back on the couch, as if to get away from a crazy man. "Do...you have anything you want to say?" She asked slowly.

"Bwhaahahah this is hilarious! Ahem, well, I knew it would happen, so I prepared myself."

"How?" Scott asked, looking a bit pale.

"Well, I prepared myself since the day Dawn fist came over. I didn't think it would be this soon, though. Oh well, whatever. You kids go do what you want!" He got up and left the room with his bowl of chili, Scott hot on his heels and arguing with him the whole way. Dawn let out a sigh of relief, relieved that it wasn't as bad as she thought. She stood up, walking around the room and trying to ignore the moose head on the mantle.

And then, something caught her eye. She looked down on the coffee table to see a card with Chris Maclain's head on it, surronded by stars and other things. Dawn picked it up, reading through the card.

_Hello people I own! It's been a long time since I've seen all of you and I've missed you too much! HAHAHAH Just kidding! Tormenting you kids was fun! I still own all of you, btw._

_So anywho, I'm having a party this June, once school is all done for you kiddies. You better be there. Or else._

_-Love, Chris Maclain_

"Scott!" Dawn called, her eyes wide with horror. "You better come see this!"

Scott raced back into the room, the look in his eyes showed that he had thought something was wrong with her. That made her happy, but it soon faded when she handed him the card. He took it from her, scanning it over until his eyes were as wide as hers. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Dawn winced. "Language."

"I don't care!" Scott growled. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"A rich and famous television host," Dawn pointed out, looking at the card again. "And it looks like we have to be there."

Scott threw the card down, pacing back and forth. "This is bad. They're going to see you and I don't want them saying shit!"

Dawn gave a patient smile. "They won't; at least, a few of them anyway. I'm worried about Heather though, she hasn't changed a bit," Dawn said in a worried tone. "It's bad enough already, when the people at school find out."

Scott took her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. "Who cares what they think. Screw em'."

"Scott, that's not very nice."

"I know," Scott answered. "They just don't understand why we're together. It might surprise them with what our choice is actually about."

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, it would."

She leaned in just as he kissed her, pulling him closer to her. The kiss hadn't lasted very long, but it was long enough for Pappy to come back in the room and make a face. "Ew, couldn't you two do that somewhere else? I'm trying to watch t.v."

Scott gave tight lipped smile. "Sorry Pappy," he said in a not so sorry tone and kissed Dawn again, only this time, he added more passion.

"Go somewhere else!"

* * *

Review! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far!


	4. Chapter 4

So hey guys! You all get some more virtual cake! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last few chapters! You guys are awesome! Well, I own nothing except minor OC characters. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! But please, nothing along the lines of go die in a hole. That's a little extreme. Oh, and I screwed up on the time line. TDROTI took place Summer of 2012. This would be the year 2014. I apologize for the inconvience.

**Because I'm broken,**

**When I'm lonesome,**

**And I don't feel right,**

**When you're gone away,**

Broken-By Seether and Amy Lee

**(February 17, 2014)**

Dawn laid back on her bed resting her hands on her tiny stomach, searching for a bump that would not be there. She was in her second month now, and from what the doctors had told her and her foster mother, she should be resting and avoiding rash movement. Dawn sighed, even Scott wouldn't let her do anything. Not even carry her own books to her locker, in fear that one might drop on her and cause her to have a miscarriage.

Dawn shook her head, smiling a little. Valentines day had been a few days ago. She and Scott had seen that new movie called Warm bodies. Dawn had liked it, but Scott thought it was utter nonsense. But then again, he thought almost everything was nonsense.

"Dawn?" Mrs. Monroe called up from the living room, "There's a phone call for you!"

"Coming!" Dawn called back and walked down stairs into the kitchen, where Mrs. Monroe was reading a magazine and holding the phone out to her. Dawn took it from her and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

_"Hello Dawn,"_

Dawn froze, feeling her hand clench around the phone and the blood leave her face. "Hello Mrs. Olson," she answered softly. "Can I help you?"

_"Yes,__"_ the end of the line answered._ "Your Mother would like to speak with you sometime soon."_

Dawn looked at her foster mother, who had a confused look on her face. It immediatly changed and she went to Dawn's side, just as Dawn answered the question. "Yes, yes, I'll see her. When does she want me to come over?"

_"Sometime next week, or early next month at the latest."_

"Alright, is there anything else?"

_"Nope, that will be all. Have a good day."_

The phone was hung before Dawn could say goodbye. Mrs. Monroe looked at her with questioning eyes. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Mrs. Olson," Dawn replied, sitting down in a chair. "My parent's secretary. My Mother wants me to come see her."

"Oh Dawn,"

Dawn frowned. "Why? Why does she want to see me? After all this time, after all she's done, why? I..I've tried so hard to forgive them, but my parents are the only two people in this world that I cannot forgive. I just can't."

Mrs. Monroe stroked Dawn's hair. "I don't blame you," she said softly. "It's hard to forgive someone."

Dawn let out a shaky breath. "I..I should forgive them, I've tried, but I just can't."

"And no one is asking you to forgive them. We all love you Dawn."

Dawn let out a smile and hugged Mrs. Monroe. Alicia walked in at that moment and joined in, although she had no idea as to what was going on. She looked at Dawn with big brown eyes. "Dawn, am I going to have a new brother or sister?"

"Alicia," Mrs. Monroe began in a warning voice.

Dawn just smiled and ruffled the smaller girl's hair. "Yes Alicia, in a couple months."

"How many?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "Around eight."

Alicia smiled. "Can I see the baby?"

The two older women laughed. Dawn looked at her belly, seeing the non exsistant bump. "Not yet, Alicia, you're going to have to wait for a while."

"Darn it."

* * *

"So, your parents want to see you?"

Dawn nodded, not looking at Scott in the eyes. "Yeah, but I'm wondering if maybe I should go see them."

Scott shook his head. "If I were you, I would have nothing to do with them."

Dawn gave a soft smile. "I know you would, but...I think it's time I went to see them."

Scott nodded. "If you think you have to, I won't stop you, but if they try anything, I'll go in and beat them up."

"Thanks Scott,"

"No prob."

Dawn stood up, stretching in the slighly warm late February air. It seemed almost impossible that her second month was almost over. She felt Scott put a hand on her stomach and laughed. "Scott, there's nothing there yet."

Scott smirked. "Not yet."

Dawn's smile fell. "Do you have any idea what we're going to do once the baby is born?"

Scott shook his head. "I have no idea," he said with a slight edge. "I honestly have no idea. I had plans of going to college, but I can kiss those plans good bye.

Dawn looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott's face turned red. "Why the hell are you apologizing! I'm the one who got you pregnant!"

Dawn smiled. "I know," she said. "But it's sad to see you kicked out your dreams. We can still go to college."

"It would be hard, considering we have a baby on the way."

Dawn nodded. "True, but I still believe it could work. There's still hope."

"Whatever you say," Scott replied with a smirk. "I just want you, and I, and our son to have a future."

Dawn lifted an eyebrow. "Who said we're having a boy."

"I said so."

Dawn laughed. "You're this certain? I was thinking we'll be having a daughter, and I'm hardly ever wrong."

"Nope. We're having a boy and that's final."

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I'm mean for having you guys wait for an update. But here you go! I'm being so mean to Dawn XD Please review! And I own nothing but minor OC'S

**(Early March, 2014)**

**You've gone away,**

**You don't feel me here,**

**Anymore,**

-Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

* * *

Dawn sighed as the cold March wind ruffled her hair and she stood hesitantly in front of her old home. The remodeled victorian home loomed over her now, like an evil prescence. Dawn wasn't surprised, all the happy memories that had once been there were supressed by angry and sad ones. She felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

She swallowed hard, pushing the fear down. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? She walked up the steps and peered through the window. She could see her mother, her blond hair in a tight bun as it always was. She was still beautiful, though, and much to Dawn's horror, she was begining to look like her more and more everyday. That's what she hated the most.

She hesitated as she ascended the steps, her heart beating quickly. A thin line of cold sweat was begining to form and she froze. She could not do this. She just couldn't. She felt like running, running back to Scott and burying herself in his arms. Scott was her home. She felt safe with Scott. The scars of her childhood would never fully heal, but the past two years and the love of the new life she had made it more bearable.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, straightening her skirt and squaring her shoulders. She would not be weak. She would be strong. Strong for Scott, her unborn child, and her new life. She would not be the girl she once was. She let her hand linger on the door for a minute, before opening it. She stood in the door way, giving a soothing sigh. What was really important, was not the fact that she was once week, but her will to become stronger.

A sight in the window caught her eye and she turned to face it, her eyes widening. She could see her Mother in an archway of the window, her face full of smiles. Dawn felt her heart and stomach drop when she saw what her Mother was holding. In her arms, was a small todler with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Dawn just stood there, dumbfounded by what she saw. Her parents had another child.

The wind felt like a cold slap to the face. Her parents had another child so that this wouldn't wouldn't turn out to be a failure like she was. The feeling of anger boiled through her veins, but she pushed it down. It wasn't her brother or sister's fault that she had been a failure to her parents. The baby probably would never even know she exsisted. At least, till he or she looked through birth certifracretes.

She closed the door slowly and silently, before knocking on it. A maid answered the door and led her into the familiar living room. Her Mother turned around the face her, her gray eyes wide. She set the baby down in a playpen and looked at her estranged daughter. "Dawn," she breathed softly. "Please, sit down."

Dawn hesitantly sat down, crossing her legs nervously. Neither women said anything for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the baby making noises. A maid came back in the room carrying tea, setting it down quickly and leaving. They sipped tea silently, before her Mother broke the silence.

"How have things been?"

Dawn took another sip. "Fine," she said quickly and went back to drinking. Her mother twisted her wedding band awkwardly and glanced at the baby. "That's Erik," she stated. "He was born two years ago."

"He's cute."

"He is."

Dawn just glanced at him, reminded of the baby that was growing inside of her. She was tempted to bring her hand to her almost non exsistent baby bump. There was no movement just yet, but she had visited her Obstetrician recently, and he had said things were going well.

Her Mother looked at her through the rim of her tea cup. "So," she began softly. "I heard that you have news of your own."

Dawn bit her lip, knowing that her parents would have been informed. "Yes," she replied. "I'm pregnant."

"Congrajulations."

Dawn looked at her in the eyes fully, narrowing her eyebrows. "Is there a reason as to why I am here? Surely you invited me here for more than just a chat."

Her Mother set her cup down, a small frown forming. "I wanted to see how you were doing in your new life, your Father doesn't know I invited you over, but I wanted to see if you were really pregnant."

Dawn nodded. "Well, I am. Is that all you wanted?"

Her Mother paused. "Dawn," she began slowly. "I honestly want nothing to do with you," Dawn flinched at her words, but maintained a straight face. Her Mother continued on. "I do, however, want to clear some things up."

"Like what?"

Her Mother poured herself more tea. "I became pregnant with you before your Father proposed to me. He is at least five years older to me, and I was a senior in collage, and your Father had a well paying job. We were in love, but we were not ready, nor did we want a child."

Dawn felt like she had just been slapped. So her parents had never wanted her to begin with. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, her teeth gritted together.

"Our marriage had been a rushed, quick one," her Mother continued on. "You were born six months later. My wedding hadn't been lavish or expensive as I had wanted it to be, so I resented you. Yet, before the accident, we did try to love you," she set her tea cup down. "I'm telling you this because I advise you give up the child. Look at it from my side of the story, don't try to force yourself to love something you don't want."

Dawn stood up, her gray eyes looking into her Mother's intently. "Thanks for the advice," she said in a stoney voice. "But I believe that what I do in my life now is none of your business. Have a nice day."

She ran out of her former home, feeling the wind cut across her face. She didn't even bother shutting the door, much to the maid's annoyance. She waved down a taxi, stating her destination and hopping in. She fought back the tears the whole way.

* * *

It was dark by the time she got back. She ate dinner in silence with Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, neither of them asking how it went. They knew how it went by her silence. She cried the whole night into her pillow, stiffling her sobs so no one else could hear. By the time it was morning, her eyes were red and puffy. Alicia stared at her during Sunday breakfast, her eyes wide as she ate her waffles slowly.

"Dawn," she asked. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Dawn gave a half hearted smile. "I couldn't sleep last night," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Alicia frowned. "You can tell me what's wrong," she grumbled. "I'm not stupid and I don't like being treated like a child!" the little girl got up from her chair and ran upstairs, her half eaten waffles ingored. Mrs. Monroe put down her coffee.

"Don't worry," she advised. "She'll get over it."

Dawn nodded, and a knock on the door interrupted them. She got up, not at all surprised to see Scott standing there, looking slightly irritated. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Dawn gave a tired smile. "Really awkward."

Scott frowned. "Did they say something to you, your eyes are puffy." he walked in, Dawn following him into the living room. "What happened?"

Dawn sat down next to Scott, looking at her folded hands. "My Mother said, that she never wanted me."

"Like that is something you haven't heard."

Dawn sighed. "She said, that even before I was born, I was an uneccesary surprise. They never wanted me..." she trailed off, feeling more tears sting her eyes. "I wasn't wanted."

"Hey," Scott intervened, pulling Dawn into his lap and stroking her back. "Don't go back into that state, don't go back there. I want you Dawn, I want you. Just ignore whateve they said to you. They don't matter."

Dawn gave a pained smile. "Thanks Scott," she kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and kissed her again.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **Yes guys, I'm probably being unnecessarily mean to Dawn, but hey, life brings ups and downs. Her parents disowned her, she found Scott. Her Mother is being a bitch, she still has Scott. Don't worry though, things will be looking up for her though, she has her whole life ahead of her_

**_Warnings: _**_None. The only warnings there could ever possibly be would be for language_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing! Except for minor OC's, but they're not especially important._

**The worst is over now,**

**And we can breathe again,**

**I wanna hold you high,**

**You steal my pain away**

-Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

* * *

**(April 13, 2014)**

"Are you sure you wanted me to go to your doctor's visit? I mean, if you're not comfortable with me being here..."

"Scott, it's okay," Dawn breathed out, looking at Scott gently. "I want you to be here. She's your baby too."

"Who said it was a she?"

Dawn smiled and patted her stomach. "Mother's intuition."

Mrs. Monroe smiled, looking at the young couple through the corner of her eye. "Don't assume it's a girl just yet, Dawn," she warned. "I was told Alicia was a boy, but Richard and I were surprised the morning of her birth when they declared it was a girl."

Scott grinned and crossed his arms. "See, told you!"

A woman at the front desk looked up at Scott. "Will you be quiet," she hissed. "We have some babies here who are trying to sleep."

The teens looked to see two grown women holding tiny babies in their arms, rocking them. Dawn felt her face flush, seeing another teenage girl there, her belly even bigger than hers. The girl walked over, sitting next to her. "Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Hanna."

Dawn smiled, nodding towards her. "I'm Dawn," she looked at the girl's aura, noting her dark blue aura. Dawn's smile grew gentler, noting the fear of self expression in it. This girl had been abandoned, just as she had. "I know you must be scared, I sure am."

Hanna nodded, looking at her swollen stomach. "I've already named him," she said softly. "His name is Charlie."

"That's a cute name."

Hanna nodded, glancing at Scott shyly. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Dawn nodded. "This is Scott."

"Hey," was all Scott said.

Hanna just smoothed her shirt, glancing at Scott through the bangs of her dark hair. "You're lucky," she said to Dawn softly. "Your guy is still here. Mine just up and left the minute he found out."

Dawn frowned. "I'm sorry. I know how it feels when someone walks out on you."

"Sounds like a jerk to me," Scott added in, looking at a mother who was bouncing her baby, the father smiling fondly. "It's a guy's job to stay with his girl. It makes me mad when guys just walk out," he clenched his fist. "It's like he doesn't even want to deal with the issue."

"Ms. Fletcher, Dr. Smith is ready to see you," a nurse called out. Dawn, Scott, Mrs. Monroe stood up, walking inside the Doctor's office, Dawn sitting down on the patient's spot. The nurse did some procedures that went quickly, but quietly. Scott stared out the window the whole time, Mrs. Monroe reading her book. The doctor soon came in, smiling at the three of them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Monroe, Ms. Fletcher, Mr. Fields," he set his clipboard on the desk, looking over notes. "How have you all been today?"

"Good," Mrs. Monroe started. "This is Scott's first visit here. He insisted on comming," she looked pointedly at Scott, who just shrugged. Dr. Smith just smiled and turned to Dawn, pressing hands on her stomach. Dawn watched him with calm gray eyes.

"Do you know if we have a boy or girl?" she asked. "I think it's getting pretty close to being able to tell."

Dr. Smith nodded. "Yes, I can verify it now. I can do it today if you want."

"I would like that."

He handed her a white gown, Mrs. Monroe and Scott leaving the room to give her privacy. She stripped off her clothes, putting on the white gown. She followed the others into the testing room. She laid down on a table, looking up at Scott, who was looking at a small screen. She felt the doctor put a cold gel on her abdomen, shivering at its coldness. Scott looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Dr. Smith just glanced at him. "It's a gel, it won't hurt her."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Scott!" Dawn warned. "Please don't be mean. Not here."

Scott looked back at Dawn, and then to the doctor. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to say that."

Dr. Smith just sighed and looked back at the screen. "The fetus is doing fine, I can see it a lot more clearly. The face is becoming more clear, see?" he pointed to the pictures on the screen. "The ears are begining to move to the side of the head and the chin is more prominant."

Dawn smiled. "It looks more like a baby now," she whispered, looking at her gelede abdomin. "What else?"

"Well, the eyes are becoming fully formed, and see those nubs down there? The fingers and toes are now seperated," he paused for a moment, watching as the baby's head turned, making a face. Scott stepped back a bit, a frown forming.

"What was that?" he asked, staring at the screen in confusion.

Dr. Smith just glanced at him. "The fetus can make faces now, young man. Oh, and its bones are becoming more denser as the weeks go by," he Dawn's hands gently on her lower abdomin. "If you press down gently, you can feel slight movement."

Dawn watched her hands, her eyes widening as she felt a small flutter. A grin broke out, and soon, even Mrs. Monroe and Scott wanted to feel. Scott's hands remained on her abdomin for a long time, his eyes looking lost in thought. Dawn could tell from his aura that he was mystified with the fact that he created life. Dawn turned back to the doctor. "Can you tell us what the baby is?"

He nodded, looking back at the screen carefully, tilting his head sometimes and shaking. He turned back to Dawn and Scott with a smile. "Congrajulations, it's a girl."

"Damnit!" Scott grumbled, giving Dawn a mock glared. "You were right!"

Dawn smiled sweetly at him. "I was thinking of naming her Saffron or Skylark."

"Dear god no."

Dr. Smith just gave them a funny look and turned to Dawn. "As for you, the first few pregnancy symptoms won't be as strong. This means hardly anymore morning sickness. But now, your baby bump is a bit more prominant and your clothes may be feeling a bit tight. You're not big enough yet for maternity clothes, but try to wear loose clothes. It makes things easier for the time being. Also, I want you to keep a log of how often your baby moves. We will be able to get a due date before too long."

Scott helped her off the table, holding her close to him. Mrs. Monroe handed her her clothes, motioning her to go change. They walked back into the reception hall, giving Hanna a small farewell and heading to the car. Scott took Dawn's hand in his own. "So, a girl, huh?"

"Seems so," Dawn agreed. "I may change the names."

"Please do."

"Scott," Dawn teased lightly. "You'll be happy with whatever name we give her. It'll fit, just like a puzzle piece."

Scott made a face. "But I hate puzzles."

Dawn smiled. "But just think, in five monthes, we'll have our own baby," she paused for a moment. "I wonder what she'll look like."

"Like you, with curly blond hair and gray eyes."

Mrs. Monroe looked at Scott through the mirror. "Be careful Scott, she might get blond freckles."

Scott frowned at the thought of that and mumbled something under his breath. Dawn just shook her head, looking out the window. She turned back to Scott. "I want her to have red hair."

Scott gazed at her in surprise. "You want her to be called a ginger her whole life?"

"Red hair is pretty."

"It's annoying."

"I disagree."

Scott leaned his head back. "More than likely," he trailed on. "She'll be just like you. Kind hearted and all."

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe, or she'll be just like her Father, smart and cunning."

Scott smirked. "Oh come one, no one could ever match me."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **Thanks for all the support guys! I really need to get working on this one XD I can't wait to add the baby_

**_Warnings: _**_None, except for language_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing! Except for minor OC's, but they're not especially important._

**There's so much left to learn,**

**And no one left to fight,**

**I wanna hold you high,**

**You steal my pain**

-Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

* * *

**(May 14)**

"Did you hear, Emily? Creepy girl is pregnant!"

"Really? I know lots of people get pregnant, but I never figured Creepy girl would. She's nice, but I never took her for a whore!"

"I knew someone would get pregnant this year, but Creepy girl? Really? What a whore."

Scott slammed his locker shut, causing the two girls to jump and turn red. He turned to them, glaring at them intensley. They looked at him meekly, holding their purses close to their chests. "If you don't have anything nice to say," Scott sneered. "Then shut the fuck up!"

Emily glanced at Lacy, who just flipped her blond hair and glared at him. "Well, she shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

Emily nodded. "Yeah! Why would anyone want to have sex at eighteen?"

"I don't think it's any of your damn business. In fact, you have no right to call her a whore! Just last week, I heard you in the janitor's closet with Nick Deruse. Did his dick taste any good?"

Lacy's face darkend to the point where it was a deep red. Emily stared at her in confusion before turning back to Scott, a sneer contorting her dark face. "Come on, Lacy, let's get out of here!"

The two of them ran off, their expensive heels clicking on the granite. Scott scoffed, checking into his backpack to make sure he had everything. He leaned his head against his locker. The locker he had had for four years. Graduation was in four days. Today was the senior's last day, so a lot of them cleaned out their lockers. Scott was no exception. Dawn had left earlier for her monthly check up, plus, she had gone to sign up for a birthing class.

He sighed, opening her locker, seeing the designs she had put on it. Pictures of her, Gwen, and Duncan from Plaza de losers, pictures of her animal friends, and a bunch with her and Scott. He smiled at them, taking the pictures in his hand and looking at them with gentle eyes. He looked at one he had taken that winter. They had spent the day in the park, and he caught the perfect image of her when she had turned around. Her head tilted back, a smile on her face with her hair flying behind her.

She had even gotten one of him. It was the picture he wasn't expecting. He had told her to get rid of it, but she refused. If there was one thing she had developed over time, was a stubborn streak. She would jut out her chin and put her foot down. He had to admit, it was cute at times.

As it turned out, she already cleaned out most of her locker. All her books had been returned as well as her folders and notebooks. He stuffed the pictures into his backpack, heaving it over his shoulder and walking out the door. He hopped into his truck, driving along the roads with the window rolled down; wind blowing through his red hair.

He walked into his house, immediately greeted by a drunk Pappy. The old man wrapped an arm around him, dizzy and sluggish. "Heyyyyyy Scottttt..." he burped, causing Scott to wrinkle his nose. "How was school, you smart little boy?"

Scott rolled his eyes, leading his grandfather towards the couch. "You're drunk," he stated bluntly. "Go to sleep."

"But Scott...I'm not tired!"

"Go to sleep!"

His grandfather clonked out after that, drool running down his mouth. Scott shook his head at him, a smile pulling at his lips. He loved his Pappy, but sometimes, the man could get so drunk, he wouldn't wake up for at least a day. When Scott was younger, he had often wondered if this was healthy, but after a few years, he'd learned that it was best just to leave him alone. He had been drinking for a long time.

Heading up the rickety old stairs, he tossed his bag in his room. He flopped down on his bed, pulling a drawing pad from underneath it. He flipped through the pages, some of them filled with pictures of trucks and his home, but most were filled with pictures of Dawn. She didn't really pose in the pictures, he just captured an image of her in his mind and drew it from there.

His current one, was an incomplete picture of Dawn. She had been standing near a window, her hair in a ponytail and gazing out the window with unreadable eyes. She had been in one of her moods that day, a hand abesentmindedly on her abdomen. He had secretly started sketching her from there. If she had realized what he was doing, she hadn't said anything.

Heading towards the rocking chair near the window, he sat down, grabbing some of his pencils and began to quietly continue the picture.

* * *

"Dawn, you look like an angel!"

Dawn blushed, seeing Mrs. Monroe adjust the graduation cap on her head. The white material looked good on her, made her hair and and eyes stand out. Alicia sat in a chair in the corner, sulking at Dawn with dark brown eyes. Mrs. Monroe gave her daughter an exasperated look, shaking her head and turning back to Dawn. "Don't worry about her," she advised. "She's just going through a faze."

Dawn looked back to Alicia, seeing as her aura was a muddy green. Jealously and resentment were spoken in that aura. Dawn gave the little girl a smile, and all Alicia did was turn her head away. Mrs. Monroe rolled her eyes at this behavior and told Dawn to take off the gown and put it in the bag. She left to go pay for the adjustments, leaving Dawn and Alicia alone together. Dawn looked at the girl, cautiously trying to get the girl to speak to her.

"Alicia?"

The girl gave her no answer, she just huddled in her chair with her knees drawn into her chest. Dawn walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder but the little girl shook it off. "Don't talk to me," she spat out. "I'm mad at you!"

Dawn knelt to her level of view, seeing as Alicia really did want to talk to her. "Alicia, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you upset with me. Would you please tell me what I did wrong?"

Alicia turned to her, a small pout on her lips. "You never play with me anymore! When you first came here, you would play with me all the time when you weren't with Scott. Now, everything revolves around him.

"Oh Alicia, I didn't mean to stop paying attention to you. I should have recognized your feelings earlier."

Alicia turned her head to where her mother had been. "I hate Scott."

"What?"

Alicia nodded her head, as if she were agreeing with her answer. "I hate him. He took you away from me! Ever since he got you pregnant with your stupid baby."

Oh. So that's why she had been upset. Dawn almost felt like an idiot for not seeing that reason earlier. It was natural for children to get jealous over new siblings, but Dawn wasn't blood related to Alicia. Still...Dawn felt touched that Alicia thought of her like family. She took Alicia's hands, giving her a gentle look. "Alicia?"

"What?"

Dawn stroked her hand gently. "I know you think I don't care about you anymore, and I'm touched that you think of me as a family member, but don't hate Scott. It's me you should be upset with."

"But it's Scott fault. He got you pregnant."

Dawn nodded, knowing the girl was right. "That may be true, but it's not good to hate."

"But you hate your parents, don't you?"

Dawn paused at that. She coudln't hate her parents, she really couldn't. Scott had even told her she didn't have to, that's what he was there for. "I don't hate them, Alicia," she began slowly. "I am hurt by their actions, but I don't hate them."

Alicia remained turned, but Dawn could sense the dark green aura was lifting. Alicia gave a big sigh. "I'm tired of being treated like a little kid. I'm almost eleven years old. I'm not stupid. I don't wanted to be treated like I can't be trusted with anything.

Dawn closed her eyes, letting out a patient sigh. "I'm sorry, Alicia. I didn't want to burden you with something you didn't have to deal with. I know I've been busy, but you are still very dear to me. Don't ever forget that."

Alicia turned back to her, looking at her already enlarging abdomen. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't think your baby is stupid."

Dawn ruffled her dark hair, seeing the smile already coming back on her face. She took Alicia's hand. "I didn't think you thought she was stupid. You were just upset."

Alica grinned, skipping along in front of her with shinning eyes. "Have you picked a name yet?"

"I've thought of a few, but the one in my mind right now is Astrid."

"Astrid? Doesn't that mean star?"

Dawn smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, that's what it means."

They both turned to Mrs. Monroe, who looked glad to see that Alicia's mood seemed to have worn off. They walked out to the car, Alicia asking her mother if they could get ice cream. They went to the local ice cream parlor, getting their ice cream and eating it on their way home. Dawn leaned her head against the car seat, watching white fluffy clouds through the window.

Her hand was placed on her belly, seeing as how the days went by, it seemed to get bigger. A slight kick brought her out of her daydream. She looked down, a smile forming on her lips.

She had felt her daughter's first kick.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
